


That one night in Boarding School

by Spibblex



Series: The Outsiders Au’s [1]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, I Tried, It’s been awhile, M/M, Outsiders amino chat hope y’all happy, The Outsiders, What Have I Done, based on a porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spibblex/pseuds/Spibblex
Summary: This was  based off A porno called  Colégio interno USA. But people call it Vintage Boarding school(Link:https://www.xnxx.com/video-demmpb9/boy_forced_to_take_first_pounding_in_boarding_school)





	That one night in Boarding School

It was time for bed, everyone was getting undressed and half naked guys formed up into a line. either with flaccid dicks or Average Guys , and Johnny was comfortable with that. All the boys put their clothes in the bin before Mr.Keys appear.  
Mr.Keys was like the old bitch from Annie but male...... A-and black.  
The strict man steered them down like there was no tomorrow then popped a already lit cigarette in hes mouth, picking up the bin of clothes and leaving

“Open, Open!” He growled at one of the boys who Open the door for him. 

After the door slammed someone turned of the lights and everyone ran into the bed pretending to sleep for the longest time. Johnny couldn’t sleep he was thinking about that afternoon. He wasn’t expecting Dally deep kissing him like that or his dick smashing his prostate. He tossed and turned trying not to think about it. No it was still burned into his memory. He sighs and turns over seeing dallys on the next bed looking big and stronger. Johnny felt he’s cock grow a little bet cuz he quivers like a cold puppy dog with that happens. “Dally..” Johnny whispered. To his surprise Dallas wasn’t sleeping at all. In his case he believes that he was trying to. Dallas turned over “what ya need cakes?” his eyes glows in the moonlight staring at Dally, The younger male replied “Can we continue from this afternoon?” Dallas thought for moment. he respond with a lifted blanket and a bed Pat “Come on” He purred. Johnny got out of he’s bed to go onto Dallas bed,crolling closer to him. There lips crashed entering a passionate kisses. Soon there tongue kissing fighting for dominance. Dalles started rubbing and grabbed his Partners ass As they kissed. Johnny moaned softly into there kiss. There unaware that the others were watching them. Some students gave them a stared while others Exchange looks with other students.  
Dallas started stroking his dick even tho Johnny was ganna be generous and do it for him but I guess he doesn’t want him leaving his lips,  
Both boys groan as every new wave of pleasure hits them. The other school boys decided they wanted a closer look. Few boys got out the bed and walked over to Dally’s bed,as they were about to look a bright light that hit them hard like a slap.  
“Hay!” strong Voice Came for the light “What your doing out of bed?  
“Oh! Y’all are Not trying to rape him tonight go back to bed!” That Young boy name was Yukio. He was the big strong scary guy in the group of school kids.  
they didn’t wanna be turn into a pancake so they all went back to bed.  
Soft moans and groans filled the room, Johnny and Dallas were doing more than kissing, Johnny lips latched around to Dally’s  
Cock making him feel so grateful for someone like this. He started massagin’  
his partners ass cheeks grabbing and slapping it just so Johnny can make a sound. “Hay” Dallas whispered to Johnny. The younger male looked at his partner. “mind opening up them legs,hun?” He asked gently.  
He nodded and got back to sucking. He opened his legs showing his 4 incher and Nuts. Dallas licked his lips and started rubbing his junk,Making him buck his hips. “Fuck..~” One kid moaned quietly, palming himself. Johnny’s Pants were getting heavier, His breathing hitched as he groaned. Those fingers, Those things drive Johnny Crazy . Every time his two fingers thrust into him it made him whine and moan, and he did just that. A student named poppy bite his lip and clenched the side of the bed as he watched the too boys being in pleasured. Few minutes later they changed positions Johnny on his stomach and Dallas sitting up jacking off and fingering his Baby boy. Johnny’s  
body tenses up and he was whining in pleasure,biting his lip at how deep his fingers are going. He stopped for a second. Johnny pouted. “aw, don’t be upset I was just preparing you for my dick” Dallas clarified. Johnny sighed in relief happy he wasn’t backing out.  
Dallas set his cock near his entrance pushing in softly, medium sound moans left Johnny lips. Dallas started thrusting in an out of Johnny like its the last things he needs to do, Johnny‘s grunts and pants turned into straight moans, he gripped Dallas thigh to pull him closer. Dallas hand scoots Johnny’s arm over so he can get access to his hips and pounded him more harder. Johnny moans grow a bit louder as his ass was getting murdered by Dallas shaft. “Are u cummin’ soon?” Dallas asked “yeah I’m super close” Johnny’s Voice cracked He’s body couldn’t control each moan that escapes his mouth. “I-I’m Cummin’..DALLAS IM CUMMIN’!” He moaned panting heavily. “Cum for be baby~” Dallas cood flipping Johnny to his back. Dally holds on to the sides of the top bunch and thrusting his hips into Johnny. Dallys thrusting became sloppy. he’s close. Johnny came landed on his stomach Dally thrusted a few time and came in Johnny. The feeling of dallys hot seed felling him made him groan. Dally pulled out and rubbing his dick on Johnny private Hairs. Dallas leaned in for a kiss and that’s what he got.


End file.
